


Disorderly Conduct

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Innuendoes, M/M, Mentioned Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Rin is a dork, Smut, Sousuke is a cheeseball, Take your job seriously Rin, also in denial, and an asshole, angry boyfriend problems, blatant sex jokes, poor sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: Rin is a good cop. He's fair and professional... Unless Sousuke is involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the FB gift exchange.

Electric crimson eyes stare intently, patiently waiting for his suspect to actually do something wrong so he can flip on the lights and sirens of his patrol car and smugly demand through the microphone for the man to approach the cruiser.

Once again, the tall, dark man begins to step off the sidewalk but turns to continue a conversation that _just won’t end_ , and it makes Rin want to headbutt his steering wheel.

He’d had no intention of spending the last hour and a half on the clock watching the other and practically begging him to mess up so he could be arrested. But, when he saw Sousuke step out of _that_ particular nightclub, the pain, and heartache from years prior came flooding back in a ball of pure, unbridled rage.

“’I’m not into guys’, my ass…” Rin mummers to himself, reliving the humiliation of the awkward situation with his best friend for the nth time in the last 90 minutes.

It was childish to still hold a grudge from four years ago, especially when he and Sousuke hadn’t even spoken in three of the four. He didn’t need anyone to tell him he was being immature. He knows. Yet, he doesn’t care. Spotting the other walking out of this well-known gay club, after he’d made Rin feel like a fool and think he’d ruined their friendship in their last year of high school, was enough of an incentive for Rin to want to at least give his former best friend a hard time, and hopefully mess up his night.

“Finally”, Rin breathes out, watching Sousuke take his first step off of the sidewalk, well out of the lines of the crosswalk. He stumbles a bit and by his third step, Rin has already flicked on his lights. He has second thoughts about using the loudspeaker, not wanting to look _too_ eager. So, he rolls his window down and points at Sousuke, then beckons him over with a curl of his extended digit, face hard and unreadable.

Sousuke looks confused at first, but when the familiar face registers, a crooked grin adorns his lips and he saunters over, “Well, well. Officer Matsuoka… It’s been a while”.

“I need to see your ID”, Rin monotones, pushing his door open gently as to not nail Sousuke in the knees with it… Because that would be unprofessional.

Sousuke side-steps so he’s beside the front of the car, smirking as he takes his wallet out of his back pocket, “What’s this about, _officer_?”

Rin pushes his bangs back and puts his police cap on, adjusting it as he stands, with a scowl locked in place. He ducks back into the car, leaning over to grab his citation holder and lingering just a few seconds longer to glance over the dashboard and make sure the other was ogling him, the way he intended.

Once he’s back on his feet, he slams his door shut and steps in front of Sousuke, scribbling something illegible on the paper and then holding his hand out for Sousuke to place his identification in, not bothering to look up, because he’s definitely just doing his job and isn’t trying to avoid feeling guilty. “You were jaywalking”.

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow, amusement deepening his smirk, “I was hardly outside of the lines”.

“I also have reason to believe you are heavily intoxicated. You staggered while crossing the street”, Rin keeps his voice level, using his ‘business’ tone. He writes down Sousuke’s information and then hands the card back, “I think we should hold you until you sober up”.

Placing his ID back in his wallet and slipping it into his pocket, Sousuke decides to call his bluff, “I tripped over my own foot. I’ve had three beers in the last four hours, well under the legal limit. I could _drive_ and still be fine”.

“Holiday weekend. Zero tolerance”, is all Rin says before using his index finger to motion for the other to turn around, “Hands on the hood”.

“You can’t be serious”.

Rin tosses his booklet back into the cab and finally makes eye contact. Damn right he’s serious. He’s noticed Sousuke’s friends loitering at the entrance of the club, laughing and taking pictures of the predicament Sousuke’s found himself in, unaware of the history between the two, “’Sir. I’ll only ask you one more time to cooperate. Right now, you’re only being detained until the alcohol wears off, but we can add resisting arrest on top of your fines if you’d like.”

Sousuke goes slack-jawed for a moment before pursing his lips and turning, pressing his palms against the warm hood of the patrol car and spreading his legs a little. He never thought he’d be on the wrong side of the law because of a stupid decision he’d made when he was eighteen. But, he can understand why Rin has a personal vendetta against him. He’d responded to Rin’s confession in the worst way possible. And it wasn’t because he hadn’t figured out he was rather flexible in terms of what gender he was attracted to, he’d been fighting off his feelings for his best friend for years.

So, Rin spontaneously proclaiming his love caught him off-guard. He’d already thought of all of the worst case scenarios that could happen if he acted on his own wants, and that’s all that played through his mind upon hearing Rin’s words. Trying to avoid the issue until he had more time to think about it, he gently - or so he thought - declined his best friend. That led to forced communication and eventually the downfall of their entire friendship.

Sousuke had never forgotten Rin, though. He wanted to mail him, wanted to talk to him. But, the other was never able to be found.

Rin doesn’t spend much time patting Sousuke down. Even if the other did have a weapon on him, Rin knows he’s safe. If he were actually going to take him to the station, then it would be mandatory, but he just wants to stress him a little. Make him think that he’s in deep shit so that maybe he’s a tiny bit remorseful about the way he’d treated Rin all those years ago. Besides, he doesn’t actually have anything to charge him with.

He takes the cuffs out of their holder on his duty belt and begins reciting Sousuke’s rights while maneuvering his arms to place the cuffs around his wrists behind his back. He opens the back door for him and places his hand on top of Sousuke’s head to help him slide into the car and not bang his head on the roof of the cruiser.

The road is a one-way, leading out of the city. To get back in, you have to circle around, which takes you through a wooded area with very few houses. Rin continuously glances in the rear-view mirror, grimacing each time he doesn’t see a troubled expression on the other’s face.

They drive in silence. When the number of streetlights begin to dwindle, Sousuke finally speaks up, “You look good, Rin”. The way he says it echoes his sincerity, not an ounce of hesitation or underlying sarcasm for Rin to doubt.

Rin rolls his eyes. It's beginning to drizzle so he switches on his windshield wipers. He’s off the clock at this point, having text Mikoshiba at the station and asked him to take care of his time-sheet. He takes off his cap and flings it into the passenger seat, “Okay”, he snaps.

“Is this about what happened in high school?”

Rin clicks his tongue against his teeth. He isn’t going to dignify that with an answer, no matter how much truth is behind it. He hadn’t thought this plan through completely. As far as he’d gotten was fake arresting (or possibly really arresting) Sousuke and giving him a hard time. Getting satisfaction in watching him panic and squirm - but he is **not** doing either of those things and Rin is losing his patience.

On top of that… he just _**won’t shut up**_!!!

“It’s difficult to resist hitting on you”, the chuckle that follows makes Rin flick his eyes to the mirror again and he quickly figures out that Sousuke can see him blushing. He schools his expression and readjusts the mirror in hopes that it will take away what Sousuke is clearly using to his advantage.

Rin wonders if this is the effect of the beer or if this is just who Sousuke is now. He’s so forward, and definitely wasn’t going to beat around the bush about his apparent attraction to Rin. It was flattering, but also made Rin angrier because – “I thought you weren’t into guys?!”

There. He said it. His grip on the steering wheel tightens as he waits for whatever pathetic excuse the other is going to come up with.

“I’d like to be _in you_ ”, Sousuke purrs, his voice dropping to a low, sensual whisper.

Rin’s breath catches in his throat and he slams on the brakes, the tires screeching as they skid along the wet pavement before the car comes to a stop with a jolt. Rin turns, looking out the back glass and readying himself for impact, but luckily the road seems to be deserted, save for his own vehicle. His eyes slide over to Sousuke who is man-spreading so wide he’s taking up over half of the seat, with the most irritating smirk Rin’s ever seen in his life, “What?!”

Their eyes lock and Sousuke leans forward to get closer to the other through the opened section of bulletproof glass, “Can you live up to my fantasies?”

Rin’s eyes, at first wide and disbelieving, begin to narrow, his eyebrows slanting down, “Depends. Are they anything like this?”, sneering as he closes the opening of the glass, effectively slamming it in Sousuke’s face. When he doesn’t even flinch, Rin scoffs and slaps the lock in place then returns his attention to the road and floors it.

 _Fantasies_! As if he’d ever thought about Rin after turning him down. Back then, Rin was pretty positive that he’d read Sousuke right. It seemed like the other had feelings for him, as well. But, when Rin took the risk, only to be rejected after pouring his heart out, very romantically, by the way, it crushed him.

To make matters worse, then their friendship became strained and just all around weird. Rin didn’t know how to act around him anymore and Sousuke seemed content on pretending that those silly words had never left Rin’s mouth… Except for when Rin would catch him shooting, what Rin assumed to be, disgusted looks when Sousuke thought Rin wasn’t paying attention.

No, there’s never been any _fantasies_ spawned of Sousuke’s ‘want’ of him, because he didn’t desire Rin at all. That’s become blatantly clear now that Rin has seen him living it up at that club. He’s probably just trying to get out of being taken to jail. That particular realization hurts Rin far more than he should allow it to.

On the other end of this rekindled clusterfuck of emotions, Sousuke is running pick-up lines through his head, trying to find one’s that will work on Rin. He knows nothing like that would make the other swoon and fall into his arms, which he can’t exactly use his arms right now anyway, but he wants to make him laugh. It’s been years and he’s missed the sound. He’s also quite enjoying watching Rin grow increasingly more flustered.

Above all else, he’s thankful for his liquid courage. That he had just enough to loosen up and play around but not enough to make a complete idiot of himself. Or worse, if he’d had nothing at all. There’s no way he’d be able to do this completely sober. The fact that he’s seeing _Rin_ again, after so long, has done things internally that he can’t put into words. That, combined with how intimidating, and smoking **hot** , Rin is in his uniform….

“You must think highly of yourself. Sorry, but I doubt you’re good enough in bed to get out of this. Not worth losing my job over”, Rin says loud enough to be heard through the barrier between them.

Sousuke cocks his head to the side slightly, “Who said I want out? I’m showing interest in you while I have the chance. Who knows when you’ll disappear again,” he turns to look out the window, finding his own frowning reflection instead and mumbles, “You’re good at that”.

Not getting a reply, Sousuke clears his throat and smiles the way he knows get’s the other riled up, “I haven’t actually heard a ‘no’ from you yet”.

Rin snorts but his mind is _screaming_. He hadn’t even noticed his lack of complete rejection. He most definitely still has the hots for the guy, but he’s not willing to give Sousuke the satisfaction of knowing that bit of information, “I’m not into guys”, deepening his voice to mimic Sousuke’s.

“Fair enough”, Sousuke shifts, readjusting his hands so he isn’t leaning back on them, “I’m surprised they let you join the force and didn’t arrest you on the spot. It’s illegal to be that sexy, you know?”

Rin has to fight the urge to laugh. He doesn’t know if Sousuke is being serious or purposely being an idiot, “You _did not_ ”.

“Do you like glazed or creme filled?”

Rin huffs, running a hand through his hair. This was a terrible idea. Nothing’s been accomplished except Sousuke annoying and embarrassing the hell out of him. He’s always liked making little comments to get Rin agitated, and it seems that after all this time apart, that hasn’t changed. Rin can’t even think of a decent comeback. Maybe he should just kick him out of the car here so he’ll be stranded and have to walk back to town.

“Fuck”, Rin knows he couldn’t do that. No matter how badly he wants to right now.

“I’m trying”.

“I’m going to punch you”, Rin’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

Sousuke hums, trying to think of anything else to say that might make Rin finally break, “If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting head?”

“ _Ohmyjesusfuckingchrist_ ”. Now Rin’s getting angry at the fact that he’s becoming less angry at the other. He’s cheating. But, that gives Rin an idea. Fine. If he wants it so bad, Rin will give it to him. He’s off duty so that isn’t a problem. Screwing in a car is never ideal but to be quite honest it’s been a while and it’s Sousuke and fuck it. There’s no reason for Rin to try to justify this. He’s a grown man.

“I’d suck your daddy’s dick just to see where you came from”.

For the second time in only a few minutes, Rin finds himself hitting the brakes again. He sighs, finally letting his lips curl up when he hears a satisfying _thunk_ from behind him, followed by the sound of, what he imagines, is Sousuke struggling to remove his face from the bulletproof glass.

He gives himself a moment longer to relish in successfully shutting Sousuke up, then slowly turns to glare at him, “Excuse me?”

“Shit. Sorry, Rin”, Sousuke looks sincerely apologetic. Bright red forehead and all.

Rin allows himself to snicker, proud that he’s finally got the best of Sousuke, at least for the moment. “Whatever. Besides, maybe I don’t like taking it as much as I like giving it”. He waits for Sousuke to catch on and ultimately back down.

“I’m fine with that. I’ve just missed you, Rin. I fucked up and I want another chance to be close to you if you’ll have me. I tried to contact you so many times. I even looked for you online but couldn’t find your profile”.

“I blocked you. On everything”, Rin deadpans. “And threatened our mutual friends to keep their mouths shut about me. It was none of your business”. He turns forward and drives onto a side trail that leads back to a secluded pond. He stops halfway down and puts the car in park. No one will be out here this late. He sucks on his bottom lip and thinks this decision through again, “Alright”.

“Alright?” Sousuke echoes, watching Rin step out of the vehicle and open the back door, bending over to come face-to-face, rain wetting his hair and soaking into his shirt, “You…”

“Move over”, Rin commands. He waits for Sousuke to cautiously slide to the other side and takes a seat in the empty spot, keeping one foot on the ground outside to make sure the door doesn’t close. “The cuffs stay on”.

Rin unfastens his duty belt, pants, and then his zipper, “It’ll be difficult to suck me off like that. Lean your back against that door and put one of your legs in the seat”, Rin unbuttons his shirt to just below his sternum, then tugs the bottom of it out of his pants.

Sousuke does as he’s told, but instead of excited, like he thought he would be in this situation, he’s getting nervous. His confidence is failing – fast. He’s becoming more worried that he’s pressured Rin into this, though, the way the other has moved to kneel right in front of him, pulling his boxers down to expose himself and eyeing Sousuke expectantly, doesn’t really seem like Rin’s feeling pushed at all.

“Don’t worry, I know this is a one-time thing. I have no expectations”.

Sousuke merely blinks up at the other, then leans forward to take the tip of Rin’s half-erect cock into his mouth. No expectations? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He must think that Sousuke is faking it all and that he’s never been with another man before. No… maybe he was talking about a relationship. Well, this isn’t really a great way to start one but Sousuke was hoping for more…

The position Rin’s in is awkward at best, his forearm pressed against the top of the window and he has to hunch over to keep from slamming his head against the roof, but wow… Sousuke is amazing. It could be that Rin hasn’t gotten head in a couple of months but he could swear on his life that this was the best he’s ever had. His knees almost buckle when Sousuke swallows around him and Rin gasps and his hand shoots up to the other's hair.

“Do you h-have–”, Rin hisses and his eyes flutter closed when Sousuke hollows out his cheeks as he slowly leans back, “Um.. lube”.

Sousuke pauses, pulls off of Rin’s dick entirely, then flicks his tongue against the glans, “My wallet. Right pocket. Condom’s in there too”. He tilts himself to the side so Rin can fish around in his pants to retrieve the item, and once Rin has it and straightens himself back up, he wastes no time taking him back into his mouth.

Rin frowns, taking the foil packets out and dropping the wallet in the floorboard, “Do this kind of thing often, huh?”

Stopping again, Sousuke looks up to make eye contact, “Even if I say ‘No’, you won’t believe me”.

Placing the unopened condom in Sousuke’s lap and tearing the lube open, Rin raises his eyebrows and flicks his gaze to his hands, “True”. Why should he believe him? He can’t say he carries this stuff around with him ‘just in case’. That would be a smart thing to do, but Sousuke definitely has these because he frequently has spontaneous sex, right?

After he’s dipped his fingers into the pouch, he braces himself before pushing one inside. His mind floats back to the things he would imagine doing with Sousuke as a teenager and he can feel the heat creeping up his neck and to his cheeks.

Maneuvering around in the backseat wasn’t going to be easy, so Rin had decided that he was more up to the task than his captive – er… suspect. There isn’t too much difference in size between them, but Sousuke is just a bit wider and has a few pounds on Rin, so this would just be easier.

It’s not until he has three fingers inside himself, working him open, that he notices Sousuke never continued sucking him off. His eyes shoot open and he scowls down at the other, “Don’t watch me!”

“Can I kiss you?”

Rin slips his fingers out, eyebrows knitting together, “What? Why? You don’t kiss quick fucks, Sousuke. That’s bad form”.

“Coming from a romantic like you? Now who’s lying?”, Sousuke moves to reach out and cup Rin’s cheek, but the handcuffs clanking reminds him of his situation. He bites his bottom lip, “I don’t want this to be once and then over”.

Considering those words, Rin takes off his shirt and then get’s to work on Sousuke’s pants. He’s a bit surprised at how hard the other is. He was sure he was going to have to work a bit to get Sousuke up. Mentally shrugging, he rolls the condom on Sousuke’s dick and then directs him to sit normally.

Rin fusses with his shoes and finally get’s one leg pulled out of his pants and boxers, then straddles Sousuke’s hips, facing away. It isn’t graceful, but in such a confined space there isn’t much you can do about that. Pouring the remainder of the lube onto Sousuke’s length and stroking him enough to make sure the condom is coated properly, he presses his clean hand against the glass barrier to steady himself and lifts up to line Sousuke up with his entrance.

“Rin!”, Sousuke’s voice is a bit higher than usual, “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable. We can go get some coffee or something and catch up. You don’t– _Ahh_ ”, he throws his head back and forces himself to stay still.

Giving himself time to get used to the stretch, Rin lowers himself a bit more, a little at a time, until his thighs pressed against Sousuke’s won’t allow him to take in any more. The first time he rocks his hips, it’s gentle, testing the waters to ensure there’ll be no pain. The second, and every one after, is fast and hard, using the other to fuck himself into a stupor. _Don’t think. Just enjoy_.

Even with the back not entirely closed off, the windows are still starting to fog. Rin sits up straight, letting his hand slide off of the glass and runs his chilled fingertips up over his abs, to his chest, rolling his hips to a perfect rhythm. He rubs his thumb across his nipple, then squeezes it between his fingers, biting his lip to keep from whimpering. 

Sousuke’s given up on holding himself back, he pushes his heels against the floorboard and thrusts up, meeting Rin in the middle. Rin is so hot and tight, and just the fact that it’s _Rin_ is pulling Sousuke closer and closer to the edge. The only thing that could make it better is, “Turn… Turn around”, he’s panting, “I want to see you”.

Rin ignores his request or doesn’t hear him. Short, broken moans are pouring from his mouth and he’s dazed and drunk on pleasure. Putting the leftover lube on his other hand to use, he begins stroking himself, completely offbeat from their pace, but he doesn’t care. He’s so close, and it’s so good – just a little more.

He yelps when Sousuke hooks his knees behind Rin’s and lifts their legs, spreading Rin’s further and causing Rin to completely sit on the other’s lap, taking his cock in right to the base. He falls back against Sousuke’s chest and keens when Sousuke rocks his hips, grinding himself deeper inside.

“At least take the handcuffs off”, Sousuke whispers, taking the opportunity to leave a trail of wet kisses up the side of Rin’s neck. He’s pleased when Rin shivers and doesn’t try to push away.

Taking a few ragged breaths first, Rin pats the inside of Sousuke’s thigh, “Okay”, he chokes out and rises up and off of the other when Sousuke lowers his legs, allowing Rin to move. He turns, slipping his other leg out of his pants and fumbling with them to dig the key out of his pocket before straddling Sousuke again.

Sousuke lets Rin tug on him until he’s able to unlock the cuffs. Once they’re off, Sousuke’s hands find Rin’s hips and he’s moving him to lie on the seat, sliding Rin’s legs onto his arms before plunging back into him.

This time, Rin can’t even begin to _try_ to restrain his moans. He feels his insides twitching and he clenches around Sousuke. He doesn’t need to touch himself because he’s about to cum just from the soft growls and grunts coming from the other. He reaches up and grips the top of the seat and extends his other arm above him, feeling around for anything to hold onto. He’s trembling and Sousuke’s tongue is in his mouth, devouring him like he’s been starving and Rin’s flavor is the only thing than can sate his hunger.

Rin matches the intensity of Sousuke’s kiss, licking into his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. It’s stealing his breath away, smothering him, but he doesn’t want it to end. He can taste just how much Sousuke craves him, feel how badly he’s yearned for him in the way his hands caress Rin’s skin. Passion is flooding his body and he wants to drown in it.

The seat is wet from the rain and chilled water pools beneath him, a sharp contrast to the heat radiating from within. He can’t piece together what he’s whispering into Sousuke’s mouth but it makes the other respond by pressing their lips together harder, swallowing his words.

With each steady roll of his hips, Sousuke lingers before slowly, sensually, easing almost completely out. It makes Rin miss the fullness and he sighs in relief every time Sousuke pushes in again.

His fingers wrap around the door handle right when Sousuke hits that perfect spot and on reflex, Rin jerks his arm, pulling what he’s holding to him. His back arches as his pleasure spills onto his stomach, and Sousuke moves his mouth against Rin’s with more urgency, his movements becoming erratic before stopping completely with a strangled moan. They kiss through Sousuke’s climax, Rin wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to hold him for a while longer.

He tries to chase Sousuke’s lips when they separate from his, and he opens his eyes when he feels Sousuke’s entire body tense up, “Wh-what… what is it?”.

“Rin…”, Sousuke says slowly, looking at something above Rin’s head, “These doors don’t open from the inside, do they?”

He attempts to make sense of Sousuke’s words as his hazy mind begins to clear. Then, it clicks. Rin cranes his head back to look at the _mother fucking closed door_ on the left side of the car, the one he’d made sure stayed open just enough to **not** lock them both in the backseat, “Son of a bitch”.

At least he has his cell phone on him, though Mikoshiba is never going to let him live this down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
